


I'd hate to interrupt, but

by procrastination_station



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Kink Fic, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastination_station/pseuds/procrastination_station
Summary: He tried to hide his displeasure as he followed Aang. If he didn’t want to speak up, he’d just have to suck it up. Once they reached a wide area, enclosed on one side by the temple and open to the cliff on the other, the airbender turned and stared at him expectantly.Zuko shifted his weight, taking a moment to realize Aang was waiting on him. “Right. Um…” God, it was hard to think with a full bladder. The tightness was like a water skin stretched beneath his stomach, and it was sensitive, and all the liquid inside tried to escape as long as he stood still. ----- Zuko doesn't know where the bathrooms are at the Western Air Temple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> reposting old stuff from my tumblr (which is pretty much inactive right now) 
> 
> sorry for any errors/typos!

“And then the shopkeeper said, ‘oh, well that makes at lot more _cents!’_ “

Laughter exploded throughout their circle, starting with Aang and ending with Katara. Meanwhile, Sokka grinned smugly at the joke he made. Zuko smiled and forced out an awkward laugh. 

It wasn’t that the joke was bad. It was actually pretty good, compared to Sokka’s other jokes. Zuko was just extremely uncomfortable- his bladder reminded him of that fact constantly, throbbing when he laughed a little. He needed to use the bathroom, and laughing only made it worse, but he wanted to get in good standing with the group. He had a lot to atone for and wanted to be as friendly as possible. 

So he still made himself laugh, even if it meant shifting in his place against a pillar. His legs were stretched out in front of them. He squeezed them together, grimacing a little. It wasn’t quite an “I’m about to pee myself” emergency, but he needed to go since he’d woken up, and it had just gotten worse throughout the day. It was just past their midday food break, so they were all sitting around and relaxing for a moment. 

Why hadn’t he gone yet? Well, that was a good question, he thought to himself. The answer was a little stupid… His unfamiliarity with the air temple lead to an awkward, unfortunate situation. He didn’t know where any of the bathrooms were - before, he was in the forest and could go whenever, but now he couldn’t just go behind a tree - and he didn’t want to ask the others for fear of the mocking he’d have to endure. Whether he deserved it or not was arguable, but he’d been through enough mocking and feelings of self-loathing in the past few weeks and was tired of it. He didn’t want to be laughed at if he could help it. Even for something as simple as needing to relieve himself. 

Although, he reflected, squirming a little more, if he didn’t find somewhere to go on his own soon, he would need to stop being a wimp and just do it. 

“Hey Zuko, ready to go?” 

He stopped squirming and looked over at Aang, who was standing nearby with his staff. “Huh?”

“The firebending lesson,” Aang said in a sort of _duh_ tone, as if Zuko had just asked him where the sun was. “Yesterday, you said we’d start after lunch.” 

Oh. Oh yeah. He had said that. Damn. He tried to smoothly rise to his feet, but  a sharp cramp from his bladder stopped him. He tried to pass off the flinching movement as pausing to scratch his leg, though he was just wasting time trying to get himself under control.

“Don’t you think we should, uh, let our food go down first?”  It was a weak excuse, but Zuko didn’t know what else to say. He’d never be able to firebend properly like this. Standing stiffly, legs pressed together and hips twitching every so often to avoid squirming like a kid. 

Aang gave him a weird look. “It’s been almost an hour, and we didn’t really eat all that much.” His expression morphed into a smile. “Afraid of getting beat?” 

“Oh, as if,” Zuko said with a snort, his competitive side emerging. 

“Alright, let’s go to somewhere more open.”

He tried to hide his displeasure as he followed Aang, If he didn’t want to speak up, he’d just have to suck it up. Once they reached a wide area, enclosed on one side by the temple and open to the cliff on the other, the airbender turned and stared at him expectantly. 

Zuko shifted his weight, taking a moment to realize Aang was waiting on him. “Right. Um…” God, it was hard to think with a full bladder. The tightness was like a water skin stretched beneath his stomach, and it was sensitive, and all the liquid inside tried to escape as long as he stood still. 

He’d been with Iroh - the thought of his uncle caused a short pang of shame - and by himself the past few weeks, so he could just go when he needed. He wasn’t accustomed to holding it for long periods of time. 

“Let’s do a short sparring session for a warm up,” he said, unable to think of anything else. He couldn’t really concentrate enough to give any helpful tips, and Agni forbid he taught something _wrong_. He’d never hear the end of it. 

Aang nodded, either not noticing the hesitation in his speech or not addressing it. With a short burst of air, he flew backwards, and left his glider at a safe distance. 

Zuko started off with a few bursts of fire. Nothing difficult by any means, nothing Aang couldn’t avoid. He danced to the side then returned his own bursts, something Zuko easily dodged. Despite the simple movement, his bladder jolted harshly when his feet hit the ground. He inhaled sharply and hunched over, but quickly drew himself up again and threw more fire, this time a little weaker.  

Aang tossed it aside with a burst of air. He didn’t even move. “Uh, is there a point to this?” 

“Of course there is,” Zuko said, keeping his legs together and shifting a little. To bend smoothly, he’d need to have a wider stance, but there was no way that was happening. He was certain he’d leak if he did that. 

“Really? Because it looks like to me that you’re not putting any effort into it,” came a critical voice from behind Aang. Katara emerged from a hall, drawing both of their gazes. She was frowning slightly. She had been looking in on Zuko often; it wasn’t uncommon for her to watch them firebend together. 

“I am,” he insisted, swaying slightly. Great. Now she was here too. Katara took any chance she could to jump down his throat and point out his mistakes (not that he couldn’t understand why, but it was certainly annoying when he was trying his best every day) and he wasn’t at the top of his game right now. 

“You never know how or when your opponent will strike,” he said, whipping around and shooting double streams of fire from his fists in the middle of his sentence. The move was forceful, but because of his stiff, upright stance, it wasn’t very strong. 

It succeeded in startling Aang though, at least a little, causing the airbender to jump to the side return fire at him. Instinctively, Zuko shot fire out of his fists then swung his foot around in a fire kick. Halfway through the kick, his bladder protested forcefully at the range of motion, causing the fire to die out in a short puff. He gasped aloud collapsed into a hunched position, knees bending inward and fingers scrabbling at the fabric on his knees. His urge rocketed up to an urgent need, causing him to nearly grab at the front of his pants in a panic. It felt like he would wet himself any second. 

“Zuko!” 

The combined shout and heat in front of his face caused him to blindly swipe the air in front of him, looking up just in time to block the fire with a few clumsy bursts of his own. He stumbled backwards and hissed in pain. Beneath him, he could feel something giving way, and any other time he probably could’ve jumped or propelled himself back upward with fire. But he was desperately trying to keep from wetting himself by crossing one leg in front of another and his body curled. 

Suddenly, a jet of air pushed him forward back onto solid ground. He landed hard on his hands and knees, panting heavily and trying to get himself back under control. His underwear felt a tiny bit damp, but he was able to prevent any more damage, shivering until the wave of desperation passed. He was good. He was fine. 

“Zuko, what was that?” Aang approached him hastily, dropping down to his knees. Katara approached with less urgency, though she actually looked a teensy bit concerned as well. “What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing,” he got out weakly. He quickly sat back on his knees, hissing at the sharp pains in his hands and the pain in his bladder. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You know as well as I do that wasn’t anything hard. Are you hurt or something?” 

“It looks like you burned your hands,” Katara noted, going down on one knee to gently grab his wrist. 

His bladder throbbed. He squirmed away from her instinctively, gritting his teeth. “It’s fine,” he said a little more harshly than he meant to. His knees bounced a little. 

Katara scowled and let go of his wrist. “Well, it’s your own fault for not paying attention.” She sighed and stood up. “I should work on your hands before you two go any further.” 

“I dunno, maybe we should just take a break,” Aang said as he jumped up. Zuko struggled to his feet, using every ounce of control not to dance around. _Yes!_ This was his chance. He could ask where the bathroom was. He needed it, badly. At this point, his bladder felt so heavy and full he could hardly stand up straight. 

“But you just started,” Katara said. 

“I know, but…” He lowered his voice suddenly and leaned closer to Katara. Obviously, he didn’t mean for Zuko to hear, but the firebender made out the words anyway. “Zuko’s being weirder than usual. He’s off today. I want to ask him what’s up.” 

Had he been that noticeable? Zuko felt his face heat up with a blush at the thought he hadn’t been as subconscious as he hoped. He tried to stand still, but he started to sway slightly instead, tensing his hands as much as he could without clenching them into fists. He was nervous about moving; it felt like he’d spill the contents of his bladder if he took another step. Still, he sucked in a deep breath and clenched his muscles and forced himself on. 

Aang and Katara walked side by side, but Zuko’s stride was more of an awkward hobble. He couldn’t move his legs too far from each other and couldn’t stand up straight all the way. So he took small steps, breathing shallowly through his nose. The hard ball of urine was stretched taught beneath his tunic, lurching dangerously every other step. 

_Ughh… I need to go… I need to… say something…_

As much as he tried to keep up, he started to fall behind, until Aang and Katara were several paces ahead of him. After a minute, Aang stopped and turned around. “Zuko? Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yeah! Fine,” he answered instantly, stopping the extra jiggling motions he was making while he walked. He was dying to say something, but he didn’t think he could get the words out. He was too embarrassed. If he told them what was going on now, they would just laugh even more and Katara would probably get mad at him for stopping the training because of something so stupid. 

“I don’t think so. Are you getting sick? You don’t look so good,” Aang remarked with a concerned expression, tilting his head. 

Of course he didn’t look good; he was sweating and almost panting with the effort to hold all of that urine in. He was desperate; _frantic_ , almost. “A-Ah…No…” More urine leaked out. It was just a little, but it was enough to cause him to go red and stutter before falling silent. _Shit._

“Is it a stomach ache?” 

“Uh…” he said breathlessly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. One of his hands was curled lightly on his stomach. It hurt, sure, but his bladder was at the forefront of his mind, not some burn. “Yeah.” He gratefully took the excuse. 

“Ahh.” Aang seemed to take it readily enough, even if he still seemed a little confused. “That sucks. But you can rest for a while after Katara works on your hands,” he reassured Zuko, clapping him briefly on the shoulder. 

Horror struck him at that statement. He had forgotten- Katara was going to heal him, and she was going to do it with water. 

_Oh no._

He wouldn’t be able to do that! Just the thought of water made him want to burst! “It’s not, uh, that ba-ad, _ungh_ ,” he groaned slightly, clenching his muscles and swaying against an intense wave of urgency. No, he definitely would not be able to hold it. 

They both stared at him. Zuko blushed deeply, half hoping they would catch on and half hoping they wouldn’t. It was embarrassing, sure, but he was about five minutes away from completely flooding his pants. 

Eventually, Katara said, “It’s better I work on them now so they don’t cause problems later on in training,” she said. Because of course she didn’t actually care about him; she just cared about Aang’s training. 

Whatever. He couldn’t care less about that now. 

They continued walking. After about thirty more seconds, Zuko could hear, to his absolute horror, the distant splashing of a fountain. 

His bladder spasmed and spilled more of its contents; this time, it was a two second gush that had probably darkened the front of his pants a little. Both his hands flew to his crotch to squeeze, burn be damned, as he hopped frantically on his toes. 

This was so humiliating, so undignified, but _oh_ , the sound of the fountain was driving him crazy. He was going to pee himself! 

_N-No, I can’t, not now, no no no-_

After a few seconds of clutching at himself and huffing softly through his teeth to avoid whimpering, the initial wave passed, allowing him to shuffle forward again. He’d have to say something before Katara healed him. 

“Katara,” he said weakly, but either she ignored him or didn’t hear him as they reached another open space.

Toph was standing near a pillar and bending rocks on the cliffside, while Sokka sat against the fountain - the fountain, oh god - with a map stretched out in front of him. 

“Back already? I thought you guys were training,” Toph said before Sokka even acknowledged them, casually tossing a rock against the cliff side. 

“Zuko’s not feeling well,” Aang explained. 

Sokka looked up, observing Zuko with a frown. “Aw, what? That’s lame. Are you sick?” he addressed the firebender. 

I _have to pee so badly, I’m going to burst._ “Uh…”

“He burned his hands. Come sit over here, by the fountain, so I can heal you,” she said, motioning toward the edge of the fountain. “And for spirits’ sakes, stop fidgeting so much.” 

“No kidding. I can feel you from here,” Toph said, relaxing from her bending position and turning her head toward Zuko. 

Katara motioned at him impatiently. His bladder pulsed. _I need to pee, I need to pee, ohh._

“No,” he blurted out, twitching his hips. 

Sokka, Aang, and Katara all looked at him strangely. The water bender looked justifiably irritated. “ _No?_ ” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

“I… I-I can’t.” He bent over slightly, gritting his teeth. 

“What do you mean you can’t?” she demanded. 

“What’s the matter?” Aang asked. 

“Yeah, you’ve been kinda weirdly quiet all day,” Sokka chimed in, rolling up his map and standing near Katara. 

“You’re moving around a lot,” Toph said. Her eyes narrowed. He had no doubt that she would’ve figured him out by now if she could see. 

“Do you not want me to heal you?” Now Katara sounded offended. 

“We can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s wrong,” Aang said. 

“Yeah, what is it?” Sokka asked.

The pressure in his bladder built, pushing hard against his muscles. This was it, he couldn’t stand it anymore. “ _I need to pee!_ ” he exclaimed loudly, crossing his legs and bouncing in place, composure snapped. “Are you all happy now?” he hissed. 

Recognition dawned on everyone’s face. Katara halfheartedly smothered a smirk. 

“Oh, is that it?” Aang asked with a smile. “I’m kinda relieved, actually. I thought it was something terrible.” 

Sokka looked confused. “Why don’t you just, uh, go then?” 

This was so embarrassing. Zuko blushed brightly and uncrossed his legs, immediately stomping a heel into the ground, one of his knees bending inward. His words fell out in a rush. “I-I don’t know where any of the bathrooms are, or if this place even has bathrooms-” 

“And you didn’t think to ask?” 

“I knew everyone would laugh at me!” he snapped in a strained voice, groaning as he bent double and pressed his legs together. They were shaking. 

“Well, it _is_ kinda funny. Here I thought all these weird waves I was getting from you meant that you were being shifty, but you were just doing a potty dance,” Toph said reasonably, grinning.  “Too bad I can’t see it.” 

“Shut up,” Zuko pleaded, trying to stand still. That failed miserably, of course, so he crossed his legs again, breathing heavily. “ _Ungh._ ”

“Come on guys, stop teasing him,” Aang said, “he’s probably been needing to go all day.” 

“That’s his own fault,” Katara pointed out. She glanced over at the fountain. “Man, this water must be killing him.” 

“Katara,” Aang warned. She smirked, but didn’t make any moves. 

“Can someone just show me where a bathroom is? _Nnnngh,_ please, I’m gonna explode,” Zuko moaned, still standing with his legs crossed and swaying from side to side. He was so mortified, and later he’d probably hide away in his room or some other place to go sulk about how completely and utterly humiliating this ordeal was, but right now, he was desperately trying not to wet himself in front of the others. Anything but that. 

“Yeah, of course. Let’s go,” Aang said. 

Zuko followed hastily, but as soon as he uncrossed his legs, a heavy spurt jetted out. He gasped and rushed ahead of Aang into a hall, out of view of the others, before he leaned against the wall and hunched over. 

_Ohhhh, I need to go, I need to pee so badly-_

“Zuko? Are you, um, gonna make it?” Aang hesitated, peering at him from the beginning of the hall. 

_I can’t make it. I can’t. I can’t-_ “Of course I a-am,” he gasped, nearly doubled over. Even as he spoke, forcing himself to slowly straighten up, more urine pushed past his muscles. One, two, three, four seconds passed before he could finally clamp down on it, his entire body trembling from the effort. _No…_

He could feel the soaked material between his quivering thighs, and he saw Aang’s eyes dart downward and back up. His pants were noticeably wet. 

“Come on, the bathroom isn’t too far,” Aang encouraged him gently, so Zuko gritted his teeth and forced himself to take a few steps forward. 

But it was all too much. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He was dribbling constantly, gasping openly, shaking. His bladder was just too full to hold anymore. And he could _still_ hear that goddamned fountain. _Dammit!_

The dam burst. His weak stream gained strength and instantly soaked his clothes, spattering loudly onto the ground. 

It felt _amazing_. 

He slumped against the wall and groaned softly as he went. The relief was so overwhelming that he simply closed his eyes and hung his head, a rapidly growing puddle appeared beneath his feet. It only occurred to him about a minute later that he was peeing a lot and that he was loud and wow he hoped the others couldn’t hear him. He’d die if they saw him like this. He’d just hurl himself off of the temple and into the abyss. 

After a little longer, the stream weakened, trickling down his legs in a few drips, and he was finally empty. He didn’t move away from the wall, though; rather, he turned towards it and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead hard into the rock. 

“Zuko…?” 

“Ugh,” he said in response, looking down at the enormous puddle beneath his feet. “Can you..” he faltered. “I need to find a place to… wash off… Can you tell the others I went throw up or something?” He needed to rinse off and probably find some place to hide for a while and dry off. 

“Well-”

“You can’t tell them what happened,” he said, clenching his fists and hissing slightly at the stinging pain that followed. “They’ll never let me live it down.” 

“Zuko, _relax-_ ”

He began to imitate Katara, moving away from the wall but still unable to look Aang in the eyes. “‘Hey everyone, remember that one time Zuko totally wet himself at the Western Air Temple?’” His voice changed tones, closer to Toph’s, as he gesticulated wildly. “’Oh yeah, I remember! That was soo- hilarious…’” He trailed off as he suddenly felt the wetness disappearing from his clothes, turning to look at Aang.

The other boy was bending. He gathered a ball of liquid floating in one hand, carefully pulling the rest from Zuko’s clothes with another hand. “See? Easy.” After a second, he was done, his eyes going wide with surprise as he observed the sphere, which was bigger than his own head. “Jeez, no wonder you had to pee! That’s so much!” Carefully, he fed the stream into a nearby cluster of foliage growing between the wall and the floor, then smile back at Zuko. “Feel better?” 

As embarrassing as the words were, Zuko had to smile a little with gratefulness, averting his eyes again. “Yeah… Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Aang said cheerily. “Let’s go back so Katara can heal your hands.” 

“Alright,” Zuko agreed. His hands hurt more now that he didn’t have his bladder to distract him. It took less than a minute to walk back.

At least now he wouldn’t be tortured by the sound of the fountain, he thought. The others were a different story, of course. He inwardly flinched, waiting for the bouts of teasing, but Sokka and Toph hardly acknowledged him.

Katara was sitting on the fountain. She motioned him over. “Now will you let me heal your hands?” 

“Yeah. Sorry,” he added abashedly as he sat beside her, reddening. 

“It’s fine,” she said patiently, with the tone of a parent trying not to be exasperated with their child. “Just say something next time. ‘Wait, Katara, I’m about to pee myself’ would have sufficed.” 

He scowled, blushing even further, because he knew it was true, but she didn’t have to rub it in his face. “That’s not true,” he muttered, nonetheless. 

“Calm down, I was only kidding.” She took some water from the fountain and turned to him expectantly. He obediently held his hands out. The cool water enveloped his skin down to wrists, soothing the pain almost immediately. 

Zuko sighed, now thoroughly relieved from all his pain. His bladder ached, as if agreeing with him. “Thanks, Katara,” he said tiredly. 

“You’re welcome,” she replied, and he felt pleased when she smiled.


End file.
